hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Joanne Cardsley
'Joanne Cardsley '''is a former lawyer and a very good friends of Simone Loveday and her family she was first seen in the flashback episode on 17th September 2015 revealing how Lisa Loveday went missing back in 2001 she later turned up in November 2015 and deaprted in December 2016. Characterisation Smart, driven but ultimately damaged, Joanne is a deeply troubled soul who's been waiting all her life for her happy ending. (Channel 4's description of Joanne) Biography Arrival Joanne is first seen in a very brief shot where she tells Simone that a court case is to be done, Simone acts sarcastically and says she has to pick Lisa up. Joanne begs her and Simone goes ahead and does it. Later, Joanne is seen again with Louis Loveday, and is seen to be having an affair. Joanne returns in November when she sends a note to the Loveday's saying that she was going to reveal Louis' past. She then sends a picture of her and Louis together, hoping Simone will open it, but Louis does before her. Joanne then tells Louis to meet her on the City Wall. Louis does so, the two meet again and Joanne tells Louis she needs £5000. Louis tells her he can't. Feud with the Loveday family Louis She visits Simone pretending to have be new to the village and offers Simone a job at her legal firm. Louis begs Joanne to leave and orders Simone to refuse the job offer. Joanne persuades Simone to ignore Louis and take the job. Joanne convinces Simone to tell Louis she is going to stay with her mother to conceal her attendance at a legal presentation. Joanne engineers a scenario so Louis discovers that Simone has been lying which causes drama in the Loveday's home. Joanne uses the opportunity to try to get closer to Louis. She then locks Simone in a van and tries to seduce Louis who rejects her again. Joanne agrees to leave, but as Louis is driving away she throws herself in front of his car and runs her over accidentally. Zack Joanne survives and while in hospital Simone insists that she come and live with her until she is recovered. Joanne then sleeps with Zack and Theresa catches them together. She threatens to tell everyone but later changes her mind. Louis finds out but agrees not to tell Simone. When Zack goes on a date, Simone comes home to meet his new love interest. She finds a bra hidden behind the sofa and demands to know who owns it. Joanne later arrives and claims the bra belongs to her. This exposes Joanne and Zack fling and she forces Joanne to leave her home. Simone Joanne tries to apologise but Simone feels too betrayed that she chose to sleep with her son. The pair argue, Simone pours pasta sauce over Joanne who reacts by revealing that Louis ran her over. Joanne gives legal representation to Wayne and he requests that Sonia Albright is his alibi. He reveals that she is an impostor and is not Louis and Simone's long-lost daughter. Knowing that seeking out Lisa will expose her real identity, Joanne concocts a plan. She writes a false statement and tricks Wayne into signing it. She threatens to ensure that he spends more time in prison by sabotaging his case. He agrees to abide by her rules and Joanne pretends to be sympathetic towards Sonia. She thanks her and convinces Simone to allow Joanne to move back in resulting in Joanne's scheme being successful. Friendship with James Nightingale Joanne betrays her friend James and secures a job at a lawyer firm he was being considered for. Joanne learns that her mother, Janet is dying and James decides to comfort her. Liam sleeps with Joanne for a joke and is worried when she behaves too enthusiastically about the possibility of a relationship. James takes Joanne to visit her mother before she dies. He poses as her boyfriend so that Janet will die believing her daughter has found happiness. James suggests the best way to deal with her grief is too gain revenge against Liam. Relationship with Joe Roscoe Joe consoles Joanne when she is upset over her mother and she feels an instant attraction. She then offers to help him with legal issues and informs James of her intention to snare Joe from Mercedes. When Mercedes is arrested for drug dealing Joe turns to Joanne and they begin a relationship. They quickly begin to spend much time together and he gives her a key to his home. Mercedes is released from prison and Joe gets back with Mercedes. An upset Joanne convinces herself that Joe has made a mistake and she enter his home and slips into his bed. Mercedes catches her and confronts her and Joe. Freddie pretends he invited Joanne over for sex and claims she entered the incorrect bedroom. Joanne and Joe later start a relationship after Merecedes is arrested for drug possession (planted by Joanne herself). The two are happy until Mercedes is released from prison. Joanne and Mercedes have an argument. Joanne indirectly kills Joe at the Halloween Spooktacular by locking Mercedes and Joe on a Ferris Wheel. Joe and Mercedes are to be rescued, Joe tells Mercedes she needs to get into the cherry picker first. Mercedes climbs over and waits for Joe. Joe climbs up and stands on the Ferris Wheel. A burst of sparks fly up and Joe slips in shock. He then falls to his death. Joanne is told about his death, causing her to feel extremely guilty. Departure Joanne and Mercedes fight. Mercedes brings Joanne back to James' house and the two start arguing over Joe. Joanne reveals that she stabbed Simone and locked her and Joe on the Ferris Wheel. Mercedes tries to be civil and lets Joanne leave. Joanne runs into Louis, and says that Mercedes wants to kill her. Louis says that Joanne's attack only made him love Simone more. Mercedes walks out reveals she is wearing a microphone. DS Armstrong arrives and arrests Joanne. In prison, a picture of Louis is seen in Joanne's things. Joanne says that it's her husband, and shows how insane she is by repeatedly saying "he loves me." The cell door shuts on her. Kill Count Murders ''None Attempted murders *Simone Loveday-December 2016-Stabs Simone with a piece of broken glass. Background Infomation *Leskovac had to complete a screen test with Karl Collins who plays Louis Loveday prior to securing the part, They had never met but worked on the scene prior to recording and she believed they instantly worked well together. See Also *List of appearances Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Cardsley family Category:Lawyers Category:2015 debuts Category:2016 departures Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Convicts Category:1983 births Category:Past characters